Impasse
by IrishPride1989
Summary: Tony can't handle seeing her get hurt on his account, but Pepper's not about to give up the man she's come to love so dearly. What we have here is an Impasse.


Impasse

It had been two days since Pepper had been released from the hospital, and her superhero boyfriend Tony has rarely been seen. She figured he would have been at her beck and call ever since she's gotten home. He had hidden himself in his cave ever since they got home. She was rather tired of it, so she decided to intervene to see what his problem was. Was he really avoiding Pepper after what happened? So she got kidnapped, that was bound to happen. Tony did have enemies. She got up from her spot on the couch. She shuffled down the stairs to Tony's workshop. She noticed no music, no yelling at Dummy. She peered in the glass window and saw Tony staring at his computer screen. He had a somber serious look on his face. She sighed. She typed in her password and entered the workshop. Tony heard the door open and saw Pepper. "Pepper you shouldn't be up" he said. "I would have gotten you something if you needed it". Pepper crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh you would have?" She asked him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her. "I mean I haven't seen you very much since we got home. I kind of expected to smack you on the head for following me around" she said. He scratched his head. "Well I know you don't like feeling like you're weak, so I thought I would give you some space" he said. It was now her turn to raise her eyebrow. "Tony that's not it. You're probably the most over protective person about me than I know" she said. She came and sat down next to him. She noticed what he was watching. It was news video of what happened a few weeks ago. She sighed. "Why are you watching this?" she asked him. He clicked the window close, but said nothing. "Tony it's not your fault. "She said. She wrapped her hand with his. He gently shook it off. He got up. Pepper watched him intently. "Tony" she said as her voice shook with worry. "Pepper I've been thinking" Tony said. "Uh oh" said Pepper. He began pacing. "Pepper I know you've been telling me it's not my fault, but I can't see how it isn't" he said. "I mean if you weren't with me. You wouldn't have ended up in the building, and I wouldn't have found you under all the rubble bleeding. " Pepper got up. "What are you saying, Tony?" she asked him. "As hard as this is, I think this shouldn't go any further" he said. Pepper frowned at him. "And I don't get any say in this" she asked him. Tony sighed. "I don't want to see you hurt on my account anymore" he said. She huffed at him. "Fine" she hissed at him. She sauntered off.

A few minutes later there were crashes coming from upstairs. "Jarvis what is that?" Tony asked. "It appears Miss Potts is breaking anything and everything in her reach" Jarvis said. Tony sighed and walked upstairs. He saw Pepper throw the vase of roses he had gotten her. He cringed at the sound the vase made. Water splashed all over the floor. He also noticed the picture of the two of them shattered on the floor. He saw tears flowing down her face. Pepper saw him and began to stomp off but she slipped on the water. She landed on her side. She cried out in pain because she landed on her wrist splint. Tony hurried over to help her. She smacked at him to go away. "Pepper stop it" he said firmly. He brought her over to the kitchen counter. He carefully pulled of the splint. She winced a little. He noticed it. "Jarvis do a scan of Pepper's arm" Tony said. "There seems to be no more physical damage" Jarvis assessed. He helped Pepper to put the splint back on. He then sighed. "Pepper I'm sorry" he said. She pushed passed him. "Sure you are" she said. "Pepper how do I explain how much you mean to me that I'm willing to give it up just to make you sure are safe" he asked her. That stopped her. She turned around. "Tony, why do you see me as the fragile thing that needs protection 24 hours a day? I was doing just fine until you came" she said. Tony shut his eyes in frustration. "Pepper I had to lift rubble off of you to get to you" he said angrily. "You keep saying that, but I did get a few good punches in there" she replied. Tony sighed in exasperation. Pepper came up to him. "Tony I know you want to keep me in this bubble, but I was never intended one of those. Just keep me in here" she said and placed her hand over his heart. "And I'll always be there. No matter what happens." Tony peered down at her. "Pepper I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to you" he finally broke down. Pepper cupped his check. "And I couldn't live with myself if we're not together" she said. "Where does that leave us?" He asked her. "I believe it's called an Impasse." She said. Tony put his hand over hers and brought it down. He held their hands in front of them and put his forehead on hers. He looked in her eyes. "I love you so much Pepper" he said. She smiled. "Tony I love you too, so much" she said. Tony smiled at her. He then captured her lips with his. She reveled in this kiss and the thought that she couldn't ever lose Tony. She didn't care how often he worried about her. She wasn't about to give up the man she had come to love so dearly.


End file.
